


Princess

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: TheAnon Comms (Heavy Diaper Use) [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Braindrain, Brainless, Diapers, F/M, Furry, Gumming, Head Injury, Hyper Soiling, Hyper Wetting, Hypnosis, Infantilism, Mind Control, No Teeth, Scat, Scat Smearing, Tooth Removal, Watersports, scat eating, smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: The first of my first 3 real Commslots, and its a doozy.An unnamed wolf is the caretaker of a poodle, who is just a biiit lacking in the brains department... and the bowel control department~Commed by TheAnon, who has a penchant for *good* content like this. Thank you so much again! I hope you all enjoy it too.





	Princess

"Time for a change." the Wolf said in his usual firm yet soft tone of voice as he entered the home nursery carefully yet swiftly, the door closing gently behind him as he strolled in, his breaths as deep as they always were while he was in the nursery, taking in the stink of the room as he walked across the room to his target. The wolf was very much unclothed, barring a singular article of clothing adorning him, a thick crinkly diaper, tented as hard as could be in the front.

"Bwbbahh..." the poodle babbled, sitting not so delicately on the floor in the home nursery, playing almost lovingly with a stack of blocks. The girl was just barely clothed, an oversized baby bib, labeled "Poopy Princess", tied around her neck being the only article of clothing above her waist, not even making an attempt to hide her C cup tits. More importantly however, was the other article of clothing on her person, the reason behind her title of Poopy, a massive over-bloated soaked and shit packed diaper, still warm from her latest accident, a mere 30 seconds before the Wolf's entrance. Of course, there was more reason for the title, her face paws and chest were absolutely smeared in mess, as well as the plastic blocks she was playing with. She quietly picked one up and started gumming at it and lapping the smears of mess off. It took the Poodle feeling a paw on her shoulder to realize that someone had entered the room. "G-gwah! Gouhhhbwuh!!" she cooed as she looked up, her chin dripping with drool, jaw hanging agape as she stared up in excitement, toothless gums showing, smiling with delight as she squirmed in her seat and raised her arms up, tail wagging speedily. 

"Upsie daisy Princess." the wolf said with a smile, scooping up the girl delicately in his arms, carrying her lovingly over to the changing table on the side of the nursery, hugging her gently, paw groping the packed diaper lovingly as she babbled in his ear. His own diaper crinkled as he walked, cock throbbing as he held her so close. He set her down gently, bending down and pressing his muzzle into her tush, deep, greedy needing huffs of stink filling his nose, cock throbbing in his pants as he took in the stink. "Someone needs a chaaange" he sat up and teased, only now realizing that Princess was having a space-y moment, eyes glazing over, muzzle agape, another spit stain adding to the collection of stains marking her bib, as well as spittle dribbling over her tits. Just the sight of seeing her zone out like this was enough to make him want to cum then and there… so he did. Just the sight of seeing his big baby girl be such a stupid idiot smeared in shit tended to make him cum touch free, he was blessed with a quick refractory period, so within a few moments, he was already hard again, and craving another orgasm… But, he could get off later, she was easiest to change while she was like this, so change he did. The creek of peeling tapes echoed in the room, taking at least 20 seconds to get the tapes off, tapes were three to a side, heavy and strong, they needed to be. Finally the diaper front was folded down and open, its contents unsurprisingly packed, as he got to work quickly and quietly, leaving her relatively spotless, re-powdering her, and folding her into a new diaper within 5 minutes, taped up snug and tight, leaving her laying there on the table next to her old diaper still folded open for when she finally came out of her trance.

"Gooo bwahhbabl? Goo!" Princess babbled as she came out, sitting up hastily and looking around, "Gah, P-Ppffpot!!" she squealed in excitement as she noticed her still full diaper, and she didn't waste a single second, pulling the diaper forward before grabbing a pawfull of her still fresh shit, the shit was almost the consistency of clay, thick and heavy, the color a deep almost perfectly poop brown, nothing too light, nothing too deep, just the perfect mound of shit. Princess greedily pressed the mass of mess into her face like her life depended on getting as much shit on her face and in her muzzle as possible, unable to bite, merely scraping shit off with her gums and tongue. Her face fur quickly got dirtier and nastier, the smears of deep brown now renewed. Her other paw reached too, another pawfull, this one instead being lathered against her chest and stomach, her bib being restrained again as it was every day. At least a pound of shit coated her body now lathered on mud, going back and forth between smearing with a paw or eating with the other. The only thing that interrupted her was a short almost barking grunt, her tail shaking and lifting slowly, paired with another cacophony of crinkling diapers and smushing shit, already within a minute of her change, she was refilling her diapers heavily, the padding pushing out, the plastic now lumpy and saggy, the thick logs of shit making the diaper crinkle, already sagging a few inches already from just one bowel movement. A hiss paired with it, her bladder laxing, the front of her diaper now tinged a light yellow. 

"G-goooogah…" Princess babbled happily for a moment as she finished her release, but quickly her babble slowed as she looked forward, eyes locking with herself in the full wall mirror in front of her. Without even a moment more of looking she dove forward, crawling onto her knees towards the window, her legs spread just a bit, saggy lumpy diaper visible through them as she bumped her head against the mirror into her reflection, a loud BANG echoing in the room. "Boo-rghgoh!" she squealed, another bonk, her still shit smeared and filled paws reached back into her diaper as she banged her head again, a fresh hot pawful of yet more clay-like shit coming out, immediately pressed into the mirror in front of her, smearing against the glass. She of course, immediately pressed herself into the glass too as she smeared, shit covered chest and fur rubbing into the mess, getting more stained and dirty by the second, her long canine tongue flitting past her gums and out her muzzle to begin licking at all the shit she was smearing on, only ever stopping to take the time to headbutt her reflection again.

"G-good princess..." the wolf moaned as his paw rubbed into his tented padding, seated on the other side of the two way glass, seeing her shit stained fur and body rub and smear against the window. It only took her reaching for another pawful and literally pressing it into the window followed by bonking her face into the mound to give in and cum, his diaper absolutely soggy with spunk, easily cumming a few times while watching this. He took a moment to ride the glowing after-orgasm bliss as he continued watching his big baby making a mess, before deciding he wanted more, standing up quickly, strolling out to the hall and to the nursery door, walking in already hard again as the stink of the room filled his nostrils.

"Time for another change, Princess." he said with a giggle, walking up behind her, his voice snapping her just barely out of her stupid acts, turning around, every inch of her front had at least some smattering and splattering of shit on it, just the way she liked it. She let him lift her up again, squealing again as she was set on her messy tush again. He leaned down again, pressing his muzzle into the freshly ruined padding, a gentle groan-ing moan leaving him as he came again just from the smell. He sat back up quickly as his orgasm came to a quick end, quickly working on tearing the tapes open again naught 10 minutes after he last changed her, getting the diaper off quickly, pushing it and the previous already played with diaper over to Princess with a smile before getting to work on cleaning her tush and re-powdering her, watching with a throb each time she dug up another pawful of clay-like shit, suckling it off her fingers, smearing it harder and harder into her fur, he came again just watching, having to stop his wiping just for a moment to regain his composure before finally, she was all taped up… and now that she was protected there was no way he was gonna hold himself back any more. He quickly tore at his own tapes, tearing them off unceremoniously, his soggy cum soaked diaper now off, his cum-damp fur and rock hard dog cock now exposed to the world, stepping around the table as he did to present his shaft to his darling baby.

"Sstugfaa!!" she shouted in delight through her latest mouthful of shit as she saw his cock presented for her, setting her used diapers down and diverting all her attention and impulses to the cock in front of her. She loved playing with his shaft more than anything else, her first action being to take all of into her mouth ASAP, head bobbing down his shaft and over his not yet swollen knot, she didn't even bother to swallow her latest mouthful, his cock now getting smeared in drool and spittle, cock rubbing against and over her empty gums, canine tongue wrapping around his cock and lapping up and down it like a sucker. Her paws meanwhile took the time to play with her other favorite toys, his big fuzzy balls, her warm still fresh shit smearing into his crotch fur as she played with them, her normal roughness not evident when playing with him like this, she worked his dog cock in her own unique way, bobbing up and down erratically, sometimes stopping to stroke him with pawfulls of shit, smearing his lower body in mess over and over all the while babbling and cooing through muzzlefuls of cock and shit, taking more laps from her paws all the while. She only stopped of course, as another barking grunt escaped her and her tail flipped up again, another load, just as big as the last leaving her diaper, more fresh solid shit leaving her and falling into a lumpy pile in her diaper, sagging heavily with the dense mess inside, her bladder giving in just as fast, even more piss than her last wetting, her diaper front turning a deeper yellow, the wetness stripes fading away upon contact. 

The wolf of course, couldn't even remotely handle all this attention and love. His body was in a constant orgasmic bliss, naught more than a moment would pass from an orgasm that he'd be already on edge and able to cum again, the first two were bukkake-ing her, spraying his seed all over her face, but she kept his cock her muzzle for the rest, his spunk adding to the drool that was constantly dribbling out of her mouth. It wasn't a question of spit or swallow, she was too fucking stupid to answer it, merely letting his jizz dribble down and soak into her fur. It was literally 5 orgasms back to back over 15 minutes before he finally decided it was time to pull out, having to tug his cock hard to get his crazily swollen knot past her lips. 

"G-good princess" he gasped slightly, sitting there in an exhausted huff, his breaths deep and gasping, his body exhausted beyond belief, leaning over the table gasping for air, shivering as he felt his baby not stop her assault completely her tongue now working less excitedly but still just as quick, lapping up every smattering of her shit she left on his fur and smeared onto his cock, managing to milk one last orgasm out of him as she lapped his balls clean. He shivered again, looking on in delight as she saw her face get even more smattered in semen… but, more importantly right now, she just used her diaper again, and while he was here, he might as well give her her third change of the past hour. He gently laid her back down, this time handing her the diaper he just peeled off himself, Princess reacting in her own way of course, happily pressing the spunk dripping diaper into her body, smattering herself even more in his musky seed as he happily worked on untaping her and wiping her yet again, getting her spotless, re-powdered, and re-diapered again, bundling up her old diaper and setting it to the side before deciding to work on himself instead, powdering and diapering himself right then and there, having to struggle with putting a diaper on a rock hard swollen knotted cock for a moment, before finally he was just as snug as she was, grabbing the bundled up diaper and walking out of the room, his baby too busy playing with his cum in her fur to notice he left. The second he closed the door, he pressed the bundled up diaper to his muzzle, kissing it deeply and giving it a deep greedy huff, the freshest shit stink possible mixed with the faint powder smell and the crinkling of the diaper… another quiet moan escaped him again as he creamed his fresh diaper anew, walking down the hall holding his prize gently back to his chair, hoping more than anything that she'd be playing with her own reflection again soon.


End file.
